kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Medajaribur
The is a sword that serves as Kamen Rider OOO's personal weapon, which he can also use to fire waves of energy. It first appears in Kamen Rider W Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate, and then made its TV debut in episode 2. Created by the Kougami Foundation as part of their Medal System, this weapon was given to Eiji by Shintaro Goto as a "birthday present" from the Foundation. Design The Medajaribur is composed of the following parts: * - A slot on the hilt that Medals are inserted into. * - A piece of equipment over the Medal Injection, it reduces any shock impact OOO will feel when the Medajaribur comes into contact with something. * - The Medalever's head. It's surface is designed for comfortable gripping. * - The lever used to transfer Medals into the Crystal Unit. It also reinforced the Medajaribur's main body. * - The axis on which the Medalever is joined to the Medajaribur. Also provides a role in reinforcing the strength of nearby parts on the weapon. * - The gold trim towards the bladed section, it assists the O Scanner when it slides over the Medajaribur, allowing Scanning Charges to occur. * - A red signal light that indicates whether or not the Medajaribur is running properly. * - A storage unit inside the blade that can hold up to 3 medals. It contains a window that allows one to see the medals. * - The white segments of the blade, it is a rail that allows the O Scanner to stay in place when it slides over the Medajaribur. It also reinforces the blade. * - The blue conduits that run throughout the blade, it efficiently distributes the Medals' power all over the blade when performing finishing moves. * - The Medajaribur's blade, it is composed of , a metal alloy that Kougami Foundation was able to synthesise by studying the metal alloys that make up the O Scanner. It is extremely sharp, and can cut through almost any solid object. * - A button on the Medajaribur's hilt. Pressing it will draw out the latent energies of the Cell Medals, allowing OOO to execute the OOO Bash manoeuvre. * - The Medajaribur's grip. It is very sturdy. * - The bottom of the Jaribur Grip, it briefly distorts surrounding space-time when utilising a deathblow. Finishing attack By inserting three Cell Medals into the Medajaribur and scanning them with the O Scanner, it can be used to perform a attack called . The OOO Bash appears to slice through not only the Yummy, but the fabric of reality itself, though anything other than the Yummy is restored afterwards. Successful OOO Bashes *Luna Dopant *Otoshibumi Yummy *Neko Yummy *Three Same Yummy *Siam-Neko Yummy *Rikugame Yummy * and Shocker kaijin Ghoster, Scorpion Man, and Isoginjaguar Legend Rider Weapon Arms Weapon The Medajaribur is the Arms Weapon wielded by either an Armored Rider or a New Generation Rider when they transform into OOO Arms. *Kamen Rider Baron assumes OOO Arms in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle. *Kamen Rider Gaim assumes OOO Arms in Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. BARON-OOO.png|Baron OOO Arms Baron OOO Bash.jpg|Baron OOO Arms releasing OOO Bash Gaim-OOO.PNG|Gaim OOO Arms Damashii The Medajaribur is the Legend Rider Weapon granted upon assuming OOO Damashii, which is used by Kamen Rider Specter. Kamen Riders Ghost and Necrom can use it as well. Ganbarider The Medajailbur is also among the various Rider Weapons used by Ganbarider in Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. Behind the scenes Naming Although the spelling of "Excalibur" with a "l" is more commonly used, the name of this sword is officially Medajaribur with a "r" in all media. Notes *Medajaribur's name is a portmanteau of "medal" and Excalibur, the legendary sword from Arthurian myth. *The Medajaribur was primarily used by Eiji in his Tatoba Combo Form, but also often used in his Latorartar Combo Form. *Eiji seemingly has no place to actively store the Medajaribur on his person while not using it, nor is he capable of summoning it as it is not part of the native OOO equipment. References Category:Arsenal (OOO) Category:Rider Weapon Category:Swords Category:Arms Weapons